


Dirty Little Schoolboy

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Basically it's PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Schoolboy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.

 

  
A dam dragged his fingers over Tommy exposed thigh, smirking when Tommy shuddered at his touch.    


  
“You really thought you could just come into school like this without getting punished?” he asked, biting his lip at Tommy’s soft moan.   


  
Tommy muttered something about making a statement under his breath, and Adam shook his head. “No, no. I didn’t mean being punished for what you were wearing. I meant being punished for looking so fucking hot wearing it.”   


  
Tommy licked his lips, sitting up straighter at his desk, which Adam was bent over. “What are you gonna do...sir?”   


  
“What do you want me to do?”    


  
Tommy swallowed a few times before answering. “Touch me.”   


  
“What do you think I’m doing?” Adam asked, stroking Tommy’s leg pointedly.    


  
“No, not like that. Like this,” he said, grabbing Adam’s hand and shoving it up Tommy’s skirt. Adam raised an eyebrow at his student’s sudden forcefulness before lightly cupping Tommy, groaning when he found he was wearing silky panties.    


  
“Are you sure you want this?” Adam asked, trailing his gaze over Tommy’s flushed face.    


  
“Fuck yeah, I want this.”   


  
Adam grinned, kneeling in front of where Tommy was sitting behind the desk, lifting his skirt up higher and mouthing at the material that was covering his dick. He stopped when Tommy tried to move his face closer and looked into his eyes.    


  
“Keep your hands behind your back,” he told him, and went back to nuzzling at Tommy’s cock through the panties. The scent of Tommy was driving him wild, but he wasn’t going to show it. He was the one in control here.    


  
After having enough of teasing Tommy, he quickly ripped off the panties, throwing them into a corner where they lay in shreds. He nosed his way back up to Tommy’s cock, flicking his tongue out to lick into the slit, tasting the precome that had gathered there. He noticed that Tommy’s hands were gripping the chair in an effort to keep his hands off Adam and smirked again.    


  
He tongued at Tommy’s balls, licked and touched everywhere but his dick until he heard Tommy cry out for him to put his mouth on him.    


  
“What do you say?”   


  
“Please,” Tommy muttered.    


  
“Please what?” Adam pushed.    


  
“Please, sir,” Tommy keened, and Adam rewarded him by taking him into his mouth, tongue stroking over the hot flesh of his cock in tantalising swirls. As he sucked him off, his hand wandered to Tommy’s hole, circling it slowly. When he pulled off with a pop, Tommy cursed loudly.    


  
“Have you been with men before?”   


  
Tommy nodded breathlessly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Adam didn’t reply, just put his mouth back on Tommy and swallowed him down. As he did so, he raised his hand up and pushed his fingers against Tommy’s lips. Tommy opened up immediately, taking the fingers in and sucking on them as if they were Adam’s cock.    


  
When they seemed wet enough, Adam pulled off and took his fingers out of Tommy’s mouth, his hand creeping down to Tommy’s hole again and pushing one in, listening to Tommy’s drawn out moan.    


  
“You sound like you should be in a fucking porno,” he growled, his fingers searching until they brushed against Tommy’s prostate. Tommy jerked up and hissed with pleasure.    


  
“I should....ngghh....dress up in a schoolgirls outfit more....often.”   


  
Adam pushed another finger in, scissoring inside Tommy to get him ready for his dick.    


  
“Oh, it wasn’t the schoolgirl outfit that made me want you, Tommy. I’ve been wanking off to the thought of you for a while now. This was just the last straw for me.”   


  
“I’m ready. Fuck, I’m ready. Just fuck me already.”   


  
Adam removed his fingers, pulling Tommy up and sitting in the chair that Tommy had just been sitting in. He had his cock out and ready, and he beckoned Tommy onto his lap with his finger. Tommy instantly climbed onto Adam’s lap, his high heeled boots grazing over Adam’s leg briefly.    


  
“Come on. Ride me, baby,” Adam whispered, holding his cock ready for Tommy to guide himself onto it.    


  
Tommy sank down slowly, eyes squeezed shut as his body opened up for Adam. Adam groaned at the tightness of Tommy, hands hiking up the skirt to give him more room to spread his legs. Tommy slowly lifted himself off until Adam’s dick was nearly out of him, then thrust himself back down with a wet smack. Adam met his thrusts down with his own thrusts up, hitting Tommy’s sweet spot with his cock every time. They met each other thrust for thrust, hot breath panting against each others lips, when Adam wrapped a hand around Tommy, getting him off just as his own orgasm hit him.    


  
Tommy’s back arched as come filled him and shot out of him at the same time. Tommy pulled off of Adam’s dick when he finally gained his strength, smiling when he felt Adam’s come dribbling down his legs.    


  
Adam’s raked his eyes over Tommy’s fucked out frame.    


  
“I think I’m a little tired to go again, but...tomorrow?” Tommy asked hopefully.    


  
Adam laughed, loosening his tie and pulled Tommy onto his come covered legs.    


  
“You can fucking bet on it,” he said, trailing his finger through the come between them and putting it to his mouth. Tommy held onto his hand before he could and sucked on the finger teasingly. Adam smirked, knowing that he could find lots of reasons to ‘punish’ Tommy.    


 


End file.
